


The Park

by SnakesandTea



Series: Ineffable Indulgences [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Wetting, Coming In Pants, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Wetting, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Picnics, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakesandTea/pseuds/SnakesandTea
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley go to a park to have a picnic. Of course, Crowley finds a way to make it a lot more fun- by way of intentionally wetting himself.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Indulgences [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517147
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	The Park

Aziraphale rubbed his thumb across the demon’s knuckles as they strode side by side around the park. Things had gotten so much easier post-apocalypse. Heaven and Hell were leaving them alone, giving him and Crowley ample time to enjoy and indulge each other. The picnic basket bumped lightly against his hip with each step, reminding him of the delectable lunch he’d prepared. He was getting quite peckish. “Dear, are we getting close?”

Crowley nodded before guiding the angel off the path and up a small hill. He squeezed Aziraphale’s hand in his. The demon knew his angel’s affinity for picnics and was determined to deliver on his promise to find a great place for one.

Aziraphale gasped as Crowley led him into a clearing nestled within a halo of trees and bushes. “It’s perfect,” he breathed. While appreciating the gorgeous green foliage, he felt the demon riffling through the basket. Aziraphale smiled, watching Crowley dig out the blanket and spread it over the grass. The demon plopped down and looked up at him expectantly. He sat beside him, quickly unpacking a generous spread.

The corner of Crowley’s mouth perked up into a smirk as he watched Aziraphale set at least six bottles of wine between them. He was looking forward to polishing those off. It wasn’t that he disliked eating, he just didn’t see much of a point to it. But if it made his angel happy to see him nibble on cheese and crackers while they sipped their drinks, he’d be sure to do so. And he did just that.

Finishing off the last of the crackers, Aziraphale produced a book from his basket. “You don’t mind, do you?”

The demon shook his head, which was currently cradled by Aziraphale’s thigh. He was content, basking in the company of his angel, staring at the trees, watching as the birds flew between the branches. The sun had sunk lower in the sky since the start of their picnic, but it was nowhere near sunset.

Crowley’s bladder was quite full, and a _fantastically _naughty idea occurred to him. He decided to indulge himself. Allowing a spurt to dampen his underwear, he looked up at the angel. Aziraphale was still engrossed in his novel, his lips moving as he devoured the words. Crowley smiled at the breathtaking sight. But a light throbbing in his abdomen quickly drew his attention back to his pressing need. The thought of soaking himself with his head in Aziraphale’s lap while the angel was none the wiser sent a shiver through him. Relaxing again, a long stream of urine flooded through his boxers and jeans, wetting Aziraphale’s blanket. With some difficulty, he stopped the flow; his crotch and thighs, thoroughly drenched. Lightly, he rolled his hips once against the mess. Suppressing a moan, Crowley chanced another look at his angel. Aziraphale’s lips were no longer mouthing the words, instead, they were slightly parted with the pause of an unasked question. The demon smiled impishly, a fire of pleasure dancing in his eyes.

Aziraphale closed his book, making sure to note the page, of course, and set it aside. His mischievous demon was far more entrancing as he wiggled again. The angel had his suspicions Crowley was discretely wetting himself; but, innocent until proven otherwise, as the humans said. “Crowley, darling?” 

“Mmm?” Crowley mumbled as a squirt of piss warmed his groin.

“Are you relieving yourself on my blanket?” Titillated by his own inquiry Aziraphale’s ears pinked.

He froze, still over half-full. “No.”

The angel raised his eyebrows. “Are you lying?”

“Nope,” Crowley replied, feigning indifference. His heart pounded loudly in his ears, exhilarated by the tone in the ethereal voice

“Then roll over,” Aziraphale challenged, confident he was going to prove the demon guilty.

Knowing he’d been found out, Crowley slowly rolled onto his side to display his misdeed. The motion was too much for his seal-broken bladder and his breath caught as he flooded his pants again, the black denim glistening as it was wet anew. Crowley leaned his head back into Aziraphale’s lap, groaning as his puddle spread around him, further sousing the blanket.

“Oh, _Anthony_.” His cheeks flushed as he took the deepest pleasure in watching his demon enjoy losing control. 

Crowley felt Aziraphale’s cock harden and moaned approvingly. He cupped the angel’s penis through his pants and, immediately, his partner’s hips bucked against his palm. Crowley pulled himself to his knees, urine still cascading down his legs. He pressed a kiss against Aziraphale’s lips as he rubbed the angel’s growing erection. His stream started dwindling as he got harder, himself.

Aziraphale struggled with Crowley’s belt for a few seconds, before a practiced hand undid it in a single motion. He smiled appreciatively at the demon as he peeled the dark denim down. His blush deepened as he revealed the soaked, silk-clad semi-hardon. The angel gasped as a final, tiny trickle leaked from Crowley’s cock and dribbled down his leg. He stroked the demon through the silk, gently sliding his fingers down his length.

“Please,” Crowley panted, “be rough with me, Angel.” He was already achingly hard under Aziraphale’s ministrations, grinding against anything for more friction.

Aziraphale grunted, violently cupping the demon’s buttocks and pulling him into his lap. Their erections rubbed against each other through the material. The angel moaned, feeling the dampness of Crowley’s pants against his own. He was already leaking precum in his boxers. Looking down, Aziraphale saw the divine mess that had become of his trousers – and it was delicious. He shivered, on the cusp of orgasm, grabbing fistfuls of his demon’s ass. Oh yes! White cum burst through the tan dress pants as waves of pleasure rolled over him. Gyrating his hips through the undulations, he moaned again, burying his face in Crowley’s neck.

A rush of liquid wet his crotch. Too much to be cum; Crowley quickly realized the angel was pissing himself. The demon thrust against Aziraphale, wanting to feel his stream wet his underwear, flowing over his cock and balls. He bucked against the angel’s flood, grinding against the illicit mess between them. Crowley grunted as he came; his thick, hot, seed mixed with Aziraphale’s piss. Still shaking with his orgasm, he wrapped his arms around the angel, holding him tightly as Aziraphale finished voiding his bladder.

The angel leaned into Crowley’s embrace, practically knocking him over. He buried his head in his chest once he was finally empty. “Crowley,” he whispered.

“Mmm?”

“That was wonderful.”

The demon smiled. “Does this mean we can go on another picnic?”

“Darling.” Aziraphale pulled away from his chest to look him in the eyes, “We haven’t even cleaned up this one.”

Crowley snapped his fingers, leaving everything nice and clean. “Okay, now can we?”

The angel giggled. “Of course, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks @teaboyfan for the suggestion! I hope you liked it!


End file.
